Vincent Adler
|images= Vincent Adler}} "Vincent Adler" was known as the man pulling the strings and also the man behind Kate's death. He is the guy who made Neal Caffrey who he is today. Neal first met Adler 8 years ago. He wanted to run a big con on Adler by getting into his bank account, but he needed the password. Mozzie told him that to get the password, Neal needs to get Adler to trust him. Neal goes to Adler and tries to charm him, but he doesn't seem to be paying any attention to Neal. Adler then noticed that Neal switched seats so he could sit next to him, so Adler demands that Neal tell him what he wants. Neal tells him that he wants to work for him and gives him his number. A few months later, Neal is working for Adler under the alias Nick Halden. Adler tells Neal that somebody has been looking into his business. Neal finds out this is Alex Hunter, and he invites her to Adler's office. She thinks she's there for a job interview, but Adler quickly gets in Alex's face, demanding to know who she is working for. Afterwards, he gives Neal a raise, because his hard work deserves a reward. Neal, however, turns it down. Mozzie reminds Neal that he still needs the password, so Neal goes back to Adler and succeeds in getting the password from him. The next day, though, Adler disappears, taking billions of dollars with him and leaving the people who worked for him broke. Neal finds out that there was only a dollar left in Adler's account, and that the password ("ancientlyre") was an anagram for "Nice try, Neal". He escaped with his henchmens to Argentina where he lived during a few years. Adler returns in Under the Radar, searching for the German U-boat nobody knows what's inside it but it's something Adler would kill for. During their investigation Neal and Peter are abducted, Neal wastes no time expressing his hatred for Adler for killing Kate, Adler simply taunts him by saying: " No, Neal, you did, you changed her, the Kate I knew would still be alive."He then gives the duo two options: drink laced Ice tea (so they won't know where they're going) or get shot. Peter and Neal both choose the Ice tea. When they wake up in the warehouse with Alex, Adler almost immediately tells them why he brought them here: He found the U-boat and he wants Neal to break into it.After working for a while Peter and Neal deactivate the bomb that was set to explode and finally gain access into the sub. In the sub they find Nazi treasure that according to Neal is worth billion of dollars which explains why Adler was so obsessed. The two attempt to escape by connecting a fractal to the limo so Mozzie could find them. Not needing Neal, Peter, or Alex anymore, Adler goes on to have them drowned. With the help of Alex and her knife they escape and manage to take down Adler's men, but they fail to capture Adler himself. The next day while the team searches for Adler, Neal runs into him while investigating a warehouse. Adler is pretty desperate to escape and makes a deal with Neal: help him escape and he gets half of the treasure. But Neal has lost too much to help Adler and demands to know why he had to kill Kate. Adler replies by saying that it was Kate's idea to blow up the plane, but when she called and said Burke had just arrived, Adler blew her up to prevent Peter from ruining everything. Neal tells Adler to go to hell then the warehouse explodes. After the explosion, Adler is furious, believing Neal set a bomb to get revenge on him by destroying the art; he pulls a gun on him, Neal desperately tells Adler that he would never destroy the art but Adler won't listen and prepares to shoot Neal, but is prevented when Peter shoots him, finally killing Adler. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters